Idaina Vianaggi
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Idaina Vianaggi is a Dog Wyvern-like Bird Wyvern, created by BannedLagiacrus. Physiology Idaina Vianaggi has a face, similar in shape to Astalos's, along with a similar hollow horn. Unlike Astalos, this horn has multiple holes on it. Its face is yellow in color, while its eyes are light brown. Throughout its whole lime green-colored body, Idaina Vianaggi is covered in scaly feather-like projections. These neon blue projections are fairly rough, making them perfect for traveling in environments with large amounts of foliage, though some of them are more like spikes, this especially goes for the tail. Hidden on the sides of its tail are these spikes, usually folded when not in use, while at the tip of the tail are more projections. These last few projections have holes on them and make its tail resemble a mace. Much like Dromosaurs, it has their infamous foot claws for running at high speeds and attacking prey. Unlike the Dromosaurs, it has a four clawed hands. This monster's underbelly is a mixture of magma red, light blues, and purple. In Rage Mode, Idaina Vianaggi's tail spikes erect as wind rushes out the tip of tail and horn. Habitat Idaina Vianaggi has only been observed in the Frozen Tropics. Attacks and Moves Idaina Vianaggi shares some attacks with Great Maccao. Whistling Roar: When Idaina Vianaggi first spots hunters, its horn and tail tip will release wind at a high speed, making a whistling sound, before it roars aggressively. If hunters are close to it, this roar will push them backwards with wind, much Kushala Daora's Wind Barrier. Mace Slam: It raises its tail up before slamming it on the ground in a Glavenus-like style. Slash and Bite: Idaina Vianaggi slashes its claws at a hunter two times in front of it, attempting to knockdown the hunter, before it bites forward with a strong snap. Its claw slashes can potentially cause Bleeding. Sprinting Raptor: Similar to G-Rank Brachydios, this Bird Wyvern has a homing run to get to a target quicker in order to perform an attack. Raptor's Pounce: It charges the hunter at high speeds, as it prepares to leap forward at the hunter. When it is midway through the charge, it'll jump on its mace-like tail and launch itself at the hunter instantly at a nightmarish speed with its foot claws ready. If a hunter is hit by this attack, Idaina Vianaggi's claws will dig into the hunters, knocking the hunter down, before Idaina Vianaggi jumps off the hunter. Once it jumps off, the claws that were inside the hunter will cause Bleeding. Dashing Bite: Runs at the hunter, as if it is going to attempt to pounce them, and jumps to the side of the hunter with little warning. When it jumps to the side, Idaina Vianaggi rushes out to attempt to bite the hunter once. This bite does little damage, however, it usually does this attack to hunters low on health, in attempt to make them faint. Berserking Hipchecks: Like Great Jaggi, Idaina Vianaggi swings its neck to one side and performs a hipcheck forward at a hunter. Unlike Great Jaggi, midway through the hipcheck it moves wildly from side to side four times as it perform it, meaning five hipchecks in one. Hunters must be wary of this attack due to the amount of damage it can deal. Tempest Mace: It looks at the hunters in front of it and erects its tail spikes. When these spikes are erected, Idaina Vianaggi spins forward like Glavenus before it quickly slams its tail down on whatever target it was targeting, causing wind to burst from its tail tip. These spikes can cause Bleeding in a single hit, while the tail tip can cause Windblight. Turning Gale Breeze: It places its mace-like tail into its mouth, sucking in wind, before quickly breathing wind from its mouth at hunters, as it turns to face them. While breathing the wind, its tail spikes are erect to deal some cut damage to hunters as it turns. After a few seconds of breathing the wind, its horn will whistle wind to knock hunters backwards. This attack can cause Windblight and, if enough cut damage, Bleeding. Turning Bite-Punches Combo: Like the Velocidrome, it'll quickly turn to face a hunter to bite forward. After the bite, it punches forward two times like Great Maccao. Stabbing Kick: Idaina Vianaggi crouches down on its clawed hands and kicks forward with one of its clawed feet. This attacks does a large amount of cutting damage, meaning it can likely cause Bleeding. Rage Mode: Idaina Vianaggi's horn and tail tip begins to whistle, from wind rushing out those parts, its tail spikes erect, and a barrier of wind appears around it. When this barrier appears around, it'll roar, causing a large amount of wind to push hunters back. Maniac's Mace: In Rage Mode, it'll grab its tail like Glavenus before spinning wildly three times as it dashes at the hunter. This attack can easily cover some ground quickly, causing both Windblight and Bleeding. Bandit's Strikes: Slashes forward with hand claws two times with its foot claws ending the attack in a savage slash in Rage Mode. This attack can cause Bleeding. Wind Scar: Wind engulfs its face as it sends a large wave of wind to scar the ground in front of it. This wind shreds through the ground, leading to the attack traveling massive lengths to strike hunters. If the wind strikes the hunter, it'll cut the hunter up multiple times, not only causing Windblight but also Bleeding. Wind's Release: From its tail tip, wind will constantly be released as it runs around the hunter in circles with the wind greatly enhancing its running speed. This means that hunters will have a harder time keeping track of this monster, while it is in Rage Mode. Wind Blast: Idaina Vianaggi walks forward, with its tail dragging on the ground, as it gathers wind around its tail and sends the wind flying at foes in front of it, much like Glavenus. This attack can cause Windblight. Wind's Stab: Lowers head down, pushes forward with its horn on the ground, and stabs with its horn as it thrust forward. This attack causes Windblight. Wind Sneeze: In Rage Mode, it'll suck up air into its mouth before breathing a barrage of wind blasts from its horn. The barrage contains several blasts that can easily be evaded. The wind does a small bit of cutting damage yet causes Windblight. Wind Barrier: Releases a large amount of wind from its tail and horn without warning as it roars, making hunters fall backwards. This is to help Idaina Vianaggi have some breathing room so it can attack. Gale's Pressure: It aggressively pounces the hunter, pinning them down to the ground, as it charges a large blast of wind in its mouth. A meter will pop up on the screen, meaning the hunter has to mash buttons to get out of this pin. Though most hunters get out the pin easily, Idaina Vianaggi will still perform the powerful wind blast to the ground. This blast won't instant kill foes, however, it'll deal serious damage to foes, causing Windblight and Bleeding. After the blast, it'll taunt. Savage Scars: In Rage Mode, Idaina Vianaggi backs up and swings its tail violently with great ferocity. After five swipes from its tail, it'll quickly turn to a foe and attempt to jump on them. If it manages to land a single claw on a hunter, Idaina Vianaggi will slash downwards with its claws, from both its hands and feet, as it quickly jumps back. It does this so it can quickly cause Bleeding in Rage Mode. BGM/Theme Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -30 *Water +5 *Ice -30 *Thunder 0 *Dragon +10 *Wind +20 *Earth 0 Skills: Attack Up (M), Windproof (Lo), and Health -30. Gunner Set *Fire -25 *Water +10 *Ice -25 *Thunder +5 *Dragon +15 *Wind +25 *Earth +5 Skills: Attack Up (M), Windproof (Lo), and Health -30. Notes *Idaina Vianaggi's concept is a mix of Aquitaivas, Silverwind Nargacuga, Glavenus, and Astalos. **Interestingly, the Aquitaivas inspired him to make this monster so he greatly thanks Dry Bawful. *Idaina Vianaggi is fairly smart compared to other Dog Wyverns, however, it is said to turn savage when enraged. *This monster prefers to live in the forest parts of the Frozen Tropics, rather than the icy or volcanic parts. *It has evolved this unique way of producing wind in order to cut through foliage more easily. *Idaina roughly means Great. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus